Hold Me Close
by WriteToEscapeReality1309
Summary: Narnia has been ruled by Telmarines for many decades. Then, a Telmarine child is born, one that carries Aslan's Mark. She is taken away and raised by Narnians as Aslan's Heir. Years later, she decides to aid Prince Caspian and the Pevensies to restore back the peace in Narnia. But will the love of the two young men for her become a problem, destroying Narnia instead? Movie-verse.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Nurse Elayne frantically searched for pieces of cloth while the young woman was giving birth.

The seventeen-year-old screamed painfully and tightened the grip she had on the maid's hand.

"It won't be long now, sister," the maid whispered words of comfort as Isabela took in deep breaths.

"Quickly, put a rag on her mouth!" Nurse Elayne snapped, giving the maid an old rag she'd luckily found in the bed chambers.

She shouldn't be doing this, the nurse thought as she guided the girl through the process of giving birth to her child. Isabela having the child out of wedlock and the fact that a royal knight was the baby's father made things worse for all of them.

"Keep her quiet," the old woman told the maid. Wiping some of the sweat off her forehead she muttered, "if anyone finds out about this child we are dead, Isabela."

The blonde looked at her godmother with fearsome eyes, understanding that she had to keep quiet for their sake.

Suddenly, another burst of pain coursed through her body and she bit the rag harder, trying not to scream out.

"Just a little more, dear! Push. . . a little more," Nurse Elayne told her.

Isabela did as she was told and pushed with all her might, a loud scream escaping her lips accidentally. She delivered the baby and the maid helped Elayne clean the child before wrapping it in a blanket.

The nurse was sure that someone in the castle had heard Isabela's scream, so she wasted no time in telling the maid, "Rosalia, there's a secret compartment behind the wardrobe that leads to the stables-"

"Why? What's wrong?" Isabela asked worriedly from the bed, trying to get up but that only caused her more pain.

There was hard knock on the door and the three of them froze. Fortunately, the door was locked so it earned the women a few more seconds to get the baby out of the room.

"No," cried Isabela as the maid started for the wardrobe, "at least let me hold her once."

Feeling empathy for the mother, Rosalia hesitated but Nurse Elayne urged her forward, "The wardrobe, Rosalia! Hurry, the guards are coming!"

Having no other choice, she stepped into the wardrobe. Behind, Isabela's cries were heard, "Godmother, please! Just once, please!"

"This is for the best, Isabela," Elayne went over and hugged her. "Let her go. . . let her go, dear."

"No," she sobbed and the guards burst the door open.

They wasted not time in leading them to the dungeon's cells and Isabela cried for her baby, "Adelaide! No, Adelaide!"

* * *

><p>At the stables, Rosalia mounted on a horse and escaped the castle's grounds with the newborn child.<p>

The night was cold and a gust of wind hit the brunette's face as the cries of the little girl warned the guards about their escape.

Rosalia held on to little Adelaide, the shouts of angry men right behind them, and she ordered the horse to go faster, heading for the forest.

The soldiers were shooting arrows and the brunette cursed under her breath, taking a sharp turn to prevent from meeting with a tree's thick trunk. Riding with one hand, as the other held the baby girl, Rosalia lost control of the horse and she fell, making sure to protect Adelaide from making contact with the ground.

Regaining her strength, she stood up, made sure the child was not hurt, and moved through the forest.

"Hush, child, hush," she cooed the crying baby, hearing the soldiers getting closer and closer.

Frightened, Rosalia looked for a place to hide the baby.

She could have easily turn in the child to the soldiers and beg for mercy, but Rosalia made a promise to her sister and she was going to protect her niece until her last breath.

But how would the child be safe if she was abandoning her? Worried and scared Rosalia prayed for a miracle, being able to see the soldiers on their horses now.

Turning around, she faced The Great Lion and a gasp escaped her chapped lips. "Oh, Great Aslan!" tears streamed down her cheeks, feeling great relief at the sight of the beautiful lion before her green eyes.

"I'm afraid we don't have much time," Aslan told her, glancing at the oncoming soldiers.

Rosalia nodded, understanding that The Great Lion could only save one. "Just save her, please," she pleaded, holding out the newborn to him.

"As you wish," Aslan took the small bundle that contained the baby with his mouth.

"Thank you, Aslan," she bowed her head and saw as The Great Lion vanished behind the trees and bushes of the forest.

* * *

><p>Aslan came to a small clearing and settled Adelaide down carefully at the base of a tree. Before lifting his big paw and knocking on the small wooden door of the big tree, he looked at the Telmarine girl.<p>

Doubting that the Narnians living here would welcome a Telmarine child, he placed his warm paw in the baby girl's hand she reached out with a smile and gripped it tight.

Aslan chuckled silently at the newborn's strength, predicting that she would become a great warrior someday. Finally, he slowly removed his paw from Adelaide's hand and looked at her chubby hand that was now marked with a lion's paw-print. Aslan's Mark.

Knocking at the door, Aslan looked one last time at the sleeping baby before going back into the dark and silent forest.

"Who could it be at this ungodly hour?" the badger wondered as he went to open the door.

"Don't open it!" a black-dwarf, Nikabrik, exclaimed. "It could be a Telmarine!"

The badger rolled his eyes, "Don't be foolish. Telmarines know better than to wander into the forest." He opened the door and his eyes widened immediately, "Oh, my!"

"What? What is it?" a third voice chipped in.

"It's a. . . baby. A _human_ baby!" Trufflehunter, the badger, replied.

Not believing this, Trumpkin came to the door to see for himself. His eyes widened, it was indeed a human child.

"It must be a Telmarine. . . kill it!" said Nikabrik, going over to the door too.

"You fool, see before you speak!" Trumpkin snapped at him, pointing at the baby's hand with Aslan's Mark on it. "That is a lion's paw-print. It has been blessed with Aslan's Mark. No Telmarine could carry such mark."

"We must take it in," Trufflehunter affirmed. "Aslan must want us to raise it in the Narnian ways."

"All right," Nikabrik huffed as the badger picked up the bundle and shut the door behind him, "but we can't keep calling the child 'it'."

"What should we name it then?" Trumpkin asked, looking at the baby that had now been awakened and was smiling .

After searching for something to verify the child's name, Trufflehunter found a name stitched on the child's blanket with elegant red letters.

"We should call her Adelaide," the badger announced before taking a seat at the table and giving her some warm milk.

**A/N: So I had this idea buzzing around in my head like an annoying bumble bee for months now, and I had to do something about it if I wanted it to stop ruining my sleep and taking it away. Now that I have posted the prologue, I feel a little bit better but please don't let that stop you from reviewing and telling me if I should continue! **

**Please, please, please, I need to see if you've liked it so far so I can continue it! Thank you so much for reading this story and giving it a shot and hopefully you'll review.  
><strong>

**In case any of you were wondering, Adelaide(the main original character) will be portrayed by Sienna Guillory. You know, that chick from the movie "Eragon" (Arya, I think), or if you have seen the film "Inkheart", she plays Resa. **

**The story is a Peter/OC/Caspian love triangle but the main couple would be Peter/OC (I am willing to make a change, depending on who you guys prefer with Adelaide: Caspian or Peter. Just FYI) so please, in the future chapters, feel free to tell me know. I promise I won't get angry and yell at you like a mad-woman. lol. **

**Oh, and Adelaide is pronounced AD-_a_-layd if you are confused and went _asdfahakjgha;_ in your mind when you've read it. I know, I do that too sometimes. **

**Okay, last but not least, I want to make sure you know that any posters/banners/pictures of my OC and her outfits are on my Polyvore account. The link can be found on my profile. It's pretty easy to find, I promise, so please go check them out... and maybe like them? Okay, alright, I'm pushing it aren't I?**

**Well, just in case you've forgotten pretty please leave a review if I should continue with this story or not! And have a good day/night my darlings! Thank you for reading! :D**


	2. The Telmarine

Chapter 1:

_**18 Years Later. . .**_

The young woman sat up on the side of the bed, stretching her sore muscles from all the sword training with Trumpkin last night. Yawning, she stood up and got dressed in a pair of brown leather pants, and a white shirt that draped over her body beautifully. Putting on her brown leather, knee-high boots, she grabbed the leather vest from the small chair and tightened the belt around her waist, making her curves visible. Finally, she took a dark-brown scarf and wrapped it around her neck, her blonde-red, wavy locks of hair falling gently over her shoulders, before grabbing her sword at the last minute.

She stepped out behind the curtain of beads and a blanket that hung from the ceiling as a way to separate her room from the main room, greeting the three Narnians as she looked for her brown cloak.

"Where are you going?" the badger questioned, coming out of the kitchen with a bowl in his hands.

Adelaide smiled. Trufflehunter was definitely the cook out of the four, and he always will be.

She found her cloak and put it on, turning to the talking animal.

"We've run out of eggs. I'm going to buy some at the village," she replied casually as she put on her black gloves to conceal Aslan's Mark.

The mark was the only thing that differentiated her from the other people in Telmar. Well, that and the fact that she had porcelain white skin and light-colored hair. Her dark-green eyes and slightly slanted eyes made her look almost elvish, but other than that she looked completely human.

"The village?!" the three of them gasped, nearly having a heart-attack.

"I know, going out in the open is dangerous. . . But I promise I'll be extra-careful. I have my cloak on, the Telmarines won't even notice me," Adelaide begged.

Seeing the unchanging looks that the dwarves and the badger were giving her, she added, grabbing a loaf of bread from the table and lifting it up, "Besides, the bread's already stale and you know how Nikabrik gets when it's stale. I must go to the village to get a fresh loaf of bread, for Nikabrik's sake. . . and ours."

Trumpkin smirked at her words, shooting a glance at the unamused black dwarf, and nodded, "Dela does have a point."

Adelaide's smile grew, Trumpkin calling her by her nickname was always a good sign, and she could smell the delicious aroma of victory in the air already.

Trufflehunter considered it and finally surrendered, sighing, "All right, you can go Adelaide. But you mustn't let the Telmarines see you, promise dear?"

She grinned, "Of course I promise, and thank you."

Before she closed the door of the small home, Adelaide heard Nikabrik calling, "Don't forget the bread!"

"I won't!" she affirmed, closing the door and putting on the brown cloak's hood to cover her face.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and Adelaide had forgotten all about going back home as she was truly amazed by the Telmarine village and its people. It had been five years since she'd last visited the place, being only thirteen back then and not remembering most of it. She did, however, remember how upset Trufflehunter and Trumpkin were when they found out she that was gone. And Nikabrik was just blowing steam off his ears when she returned from her little escapade.<p>

This time, having permission from her 'parents', she made sure to look at every single knick-knack in the markets. She even bought a few things that she could afford and did not forget to get eggs and bread.

Adelaide found it odd, yet relieving, that no one seemed to notice that she wasn't a Telmarine.

Thinking about it, she shrugged to herself while she walked back home. It would've been that the village had been full of people and she looked totally normal in the crowd, or maybe they didn't expect a Narnian to jump out of nowhere and attack the village, so they weren't on their guard.

_It might be possible,_ Adelaide thought to herself, _the Telmarines believe that the Narnians are extinct. If only they knew. . ._

Suddenly, the loud sound of fireworks bursting made her jump. Adelaide turned around, her eyes filled with wonder as she looked at the burst of various colors in the dark sky.

However, the joyous moment was over when she looked down from the sky and looked ahead, seeing a small army of soldiers pursuing a cloaked figure on a horse.

Quickly, she stepped aside and let the person and the angry soldiers on their horses swoosh pass her in a blur. Her mind was clouded with questions, not sure what to do about what she'd just seen. Then, Adelaide realized that the soldiers were following the stranger to the wood.

Angry men that were armed and would shoot at anything that got in their way.

"Oh no," Adelaide breathed out and she ran after the men, realizing that Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, and Nikabrik could be in danger.

* * *

><p>Continuing to run without stopping for a breath, Adelaide reached the Shuddering Wood and came to a halt at the small clearing in front of the den.<p>

On the ground sat the runaway, looking scared and confused by the two Narnians in front of him.

Adelaide soon realized that the runaway was the cloaked figure that was running from the soldiers earlier.

She noticed him glance at the sword that lay on the ground close to him and she immediately kicked it far from his reach, pulling out her sword instead and pointing it at him.

The two of them locked eyes for a moment, until the Telmarine glanced down at the sharp sword directed at him and he gulped.

Adelaide was still wearing her hood, so he couldn't exactly see how scared she was beneath the cloak once he looked away.

She was scared, never being so close to a Telmarine before. Sure, she'd been around dozens of them that evening, but none of them bothered to notice her much less look her way. But this one, he was staring directly at her and it was making her nervous although, in the dim moonlight, she could not make out his face so clearly.

Taking a short look around her, she noticed that Trumpkin was missing and she turned to Nikabrik, her sword still pointed at the man, as she demanded, "Where's Trumpkin?"

The dwarf opened his mouth to answer, but Trufflehunter told her, "Dela, you best go inside-"

"No!" she snapped at the badger, scared and worried that Trumpkin could be in danger. "He went to distract the soldiers, didn't he?" Silence fell when neither of them spoke, and that only made Adelaide angrier. "Answer me!" she bellowed, not meaning to shout but the thought of Trumpkin being captured by Telmarines and possibly killed made her angry.

While the three of them were distracted, Caspian desperately reached out for the white horn and grabbed it.

Adelaide sensed him moving and she turned around to see him putting a horn to his lips.

"No!" Nikabrik let out but it was too late. The Telmarine blew the horn loudly, the sound resonating throughout the woods.

Thinking fast, Adelaide turned her sword and hit him on the side of his head with its hilt. The impact was a little too hard and he fell to the floor unconscious, the horn rolling right off his hand.

Adelaide sheathed back her sword, not worrying about the passed out man in front of her and grabbed the horn.

It was cold in her hands as she traced the carved lion at its mouth.

_Beautiful,_ she thought.

Inspecting it more closely, she asked, "Isn't this Queen Susan's horn?"

Nikabrik took it from her hands, examining it as Trufflehunter stepped forward to take a closer look at the horn.

"It most certainly is, Dela," Nikabrik nodded, giving it to Trufflehunter.

Directing at the Telmarine, the badger told her, "Get him inside."

"What?" Nikabrik exclaimed, reading Adelaide's mind.

Adelaide turned her head to the man, not really liking the idea of having a Telmarine in her home, but Trufflehunter explained, "This is _Queen Susan's horn_, Nikabrik, and _he_ had it!"

"Yeah," the grumpy-looking dwarf snorted, "he probably stole it. Just like any other Telmarine!"

"He's right," Adelaide spoke up, earning a questioning look from both of them.

"Who?" the asked in unison.

"Trufflehunter," Nikabrik frowned at this. "I don't find his idea comforting either, Nikabrik, but he _was_ running away from the king's soldiers and he does have the Queen's horn."

Looking at Trufflehunter, she nodded, "The least we could do is figure out why he has Queen Susan's horn."

"Fine, but I am not getting him inside," Nikabrik grumbled, walking away from them and to the den.

Trufflehunter sighed and Adelaide told him, handing him the package of eggs and bread, "I'll get the Telmarine inside. You go and wet some cloth so I can clean his bleeding head, and some bandages."

The black and white badger chuckled, "You did go a little far with the hit, Adelaide."

She laughed too, admitting, "I do hope I didn't do any severe damage."

* * *

><p>Once she'd gotten the Telmarine inside, Adelaide noticed that the man was much more younger than she expected. His shoulder-length hair was a dark-brown color and his skin was tan, unlike hers.<p>

After removing his cloak and chest armor, Adelaide lowered him carefully on her bed, letting out a tired breath.

"Good gracious, aren't you a heavy thing," she said to the unconscious Telmarine, brushing strands of hair from his forehead to take a better look at the hit she'd given him.

Trufflehunter winced at the sight, handing her a bowl with warm water, cloth, and bandages for the Telmarine's head.

Adelaide thanked him and began to slowly clean his injury, careful not to wake him up or hurt him more than she already had.

"Trumpkin must have wanted us to take care of him," she said, referring to the Telmarine, "for him to go after the soldiers and risk his life."

The eighteen-year-old turned to face Trufflehunter, who was preparing a mat on the floor for her to sleep on.

"Do you think he could be the One, Trufflehunter?" she wondered. "All those stories. . . about Queen's Susan's horn. . . could they possibly be true? "

The badger looked at her, his black eyes filled with hope as he said with a nod, "I guess we will just have to wait and see, dear. . . You better go to sleep now, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Yes, Trufflehunter," Adelaide finished bandaging the young man's forehead and returned the cloth and bowl to Trufflehunter.

"Goodnight, Lady," Trufflehunter said before leaving the room.

Covering the entrance with the blanket, Adelaide changed into her nightgown, keeping her eyes on the sleeping Telmarine at all times in case he woke up.

After blowing the burning candle off, she placed her head on the pillow and tried to get some sleep. With constantly worrying about Trumpkin and glancing at the Telmarine every couple of seconds, Adelaide found sleeping a difficult task, but, at last, she closed her heavy eyelids and fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N: This is the end of chapter one and I'm really really really happy to see that people reviewied and added this story to their alert list of favorites! Thank you so much, especially to those who reviewed! :D**

**For this chapter there is an outfit that Adelaide (portrayed by Sienna Guillory) wears and it is on my Polyvore account. The link to it can be found on my account, so please check it out! It would mean a lot!**

**But most importantly, please leave a review to let me know what you think of the story so far. It's finals week in school and I won't have anytime to work on two stories at once, so the more reviews I get the faster I'll upload a new chapter! :) But really, thank you so much for reading and reviewing on the prologue. **

**I hope you all have an amazing day/night! ^.^**


	3. Prince Caspian the Tenth

**Review Responses: **

**_grapejuice101_- Thank you so much for the review! Here's another chapter for you. :)**

**_snmuest_- So glad to hear that you love it. Here's the update you were waiting for. Hopefully you'll enjoy it! :)**

**_Dalonega Noquisi_- I'm so happy you love it! :D You won't have to wait long for that to happen. ;) I totally love your avatar picture by the way. It's so cool!**

**_Lucy Greenhill_- Thank you for reviewing, hun! I hope you find this chapter as great as the last. :)**

**_Br0ken-wishes_- Your review is fantastic, too! Thank you so much for reading my story and here's another update! ^.^**

**_LovingBOBThePacific_- I'm very happy to see that you like Dela! And there's no need to thank me, you're story is awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**And that's wrap for the review responses! Thanks for reading and reviewing so much and I hope you like this chapter as well!**

Chapter 2:

"Dela, why don't you check on the boy. . . He should be waking up soon," Trufflehunter said to her from the kitchen, where he was currently pouring some soup into a small bowl.

"You said you were going to get rid of him," Nikabrik said from the table.

"Nikabrik, please," said Adelaide, trying not to start another argument that would end with Trufflehunter sitting on the dwarf's head. . . again.

"I said I would take care of him," Trufflehunter continued. Directing at her, he wondered, "Do you think he'll like my soup?"

She shrugged, "Everyone likes your soup."

While Nikabrik muttered, "I don't Dela hit him hard enough."

Hearing this, the badger scolded, "Nikabrik, he's just a boy!"

"Oh, not again," Adelaide sighed as the two began to argue, getting up to go see the Telmarine.

"We can't kill him now, not after bandaging his head. . . It would be like murdering a guest."

"Ah, and how do you think his friends are treating their guest?"

_Trumpkin_, Adelaide thought with sadness.

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing. It's not the boy's fault," the bagder lowered his voice, looking at Adelaide as she nodded.

Finally, Adelaide started for her room but the Telmarine bolted for the door instead. Having little time to react, she grabbed for her sword at the side of her chair and pointed at him.

"This is how you thank us? By running away?" she said to the Telmarine that reached for the closest weapon. The words came out harsher than she intended, but that didn't stop her from trying to stop the young man to leave without an explanation first.

"Stop! No! Dela, stop! Hey!" Trufflehunter shouted as she slashed her sword at the Telmarine boy, he fighting back with a fire poker.

"I told you we should've killed him when we had the chance," said Nikabrik as the frightened boy retreated to take a seat on one of the steps that lead to Adelaide's room.

Her sword was still held at his neck, threatening to cut it off if he made a move.

"But we can't," she spoke, staring right into the Telmarine's dark-brown eyes that looked almost black next to the burning fireplace.

Her words surprised Caspian, as the girl looked more like she wanted to kill him than to spare his life. She did have her sword pointed at him after all, but something in her green eyes told Caspian that she posed no threat to him. Still, he did not move or speak, but he did study the girl- Dela, he remembered.

The girl had to be no older than him, he guessed. With her strawberry-blonde hair braided back into a messy bun that was held by white, black-tipped feathers, he could see that her eyes were a soft green color that stood out against her fair, creamy-white skin. Now that she wore no cloak, he realized how her green-brown tunic dress fit her slim and slender figure so well, and it was hard for him to take his eyes off her as the black dwarf spoke again.

"We can't let them go! He has seen us!" he argued with her.

She put on a pensive look on her face before finally saying, her voice dark as she smirked, "How about I cut out those gorgeous eyes, instead? His tongue, too, while we're at it. Let's see how he can communicate without his tongue, shall we?"

Trufflehunter's eyes were as wide as the dish he dropped, not believing what Adelaide just said.

The Telmarine seemed scared out of his wits, too, but Nikabrik smirked while she tried to hold back a laugh.

Finally, not being able to it any longer, she burst out laughing, "I'm joking!"

Relief crossed the young Telmarine's features and he relaxed his tense muscles as she lowered her sword, giving him an apologetic smile before having a seat at the table where Nikabrik seemed rather disappointed that it was all a joke.

Trufflehunter picked up the wooden bowl on the floor, scolding her, "Adelaide, look what you made me do! I spent half the morning on that soup."

"Sorry, Trufflehunter. Don't worry, I will mop the mess," she replied apologetically, getting up again to get the mop and bucket.

While she mopped the floor and Trufflehunter went to get another bowl of soup for the boy, the Telmarine asked, "Wh-what are you?"

"It's funny. You'd think more people would recognize a badger when they saw one," Trufflehunter said from the kitchen, earning a smile from Adelaide as she put the mop in the bucket.

"No. No, I mean. . . you're Narnians?"

"In the very flesh and bone," Adelaide smiled, putting the bowl of hot soup at the table for him. "Here, take a seat," she offered him her seat.

He stood up from were he lay and took a seat at the small table, thanking her, and continued, "But you're supposed to be extinct."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you," Nikabrik said sarcastically. Angrily, he added, "Since when do we own a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?"

"I'm not a soldier!" the boy defended, standing up from the chair. "I'm Prince Caspian. . . the Tenth."

Taken back, Nikabrik asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Running away," Caspian lowered his gaze to the fire, his eyes sad as he proceeded, "My uncle has always wanted my throne. I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own."

Adelaide placed the mop and bucket against a wall, feeling sorry for him.

"Well," Trufflehunter looked from Caspian to Nikabrik at the table, "that changes things."

"Yes," Nikabrik nodded. For a moment, he sounded sincere, but then he added, "That means we don't have to kill him ourselves."

"Nikabrik, stop being an ass!" Adelaide blurted, tired of his mean comments towards Prince Caspian.

Offended and mad, Nikabrik raised his voice as he told her, "As opposed to how you were moments ago?"

"I was only joking," Adelaide defended herself. She pointed a finger at the black dwarf, "You, on the other hand, are being a complete-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, as Trufflehunter interrupted, "That's enough! Or do I have to sit on both your heads?" The room went silent then.

Caspian walked to the door, Adelaide asking, "What are you doing?"

"My uncle won't stop until I'm dead," he answered and put on his vest armor.

"Wait, you can't leave! You're meant to save us! Don't you know what this is?" Trufflehunter told him, holding up the ivory horn.

Caspian looked back at the horn and everyone went silent for a moment.

Then, Adelaide said to the Prince, "Why don't you take a seat and we'll explain things?"

Reluctant, he put his things down before sitting down and letting the Narnians tell him all about Queen Susan's horn.

He listened attentively while he ate, noticing how Adelaide's smile would brighten when she talked about the Kings and Queens of Old, and he wondered how more beautiful could she be?

**A/N: This is a short chapter, I know, but it's the best I could do in the middle of studying for another final exam. Gosh, those pesky things never seem to go away! Anyway, I truly appreciate all of the reviews I've gotten so far! I've written a couple of Narnia fics a long time ago, when I totally sucked at writing, and I barely manage to get ONE review, so getting more than five is quite the magnificent surprise and. . . I won't bother you guys with my rambling anymore. **

**Don't forget, Adelaide's outfit for this chapter and the previous one are on my Polyvore account (link can be found on my profile). Please make sure you check those out, and pretty please leave a review below telling what you thought of this short chapter. **

**Thank you so much for reading/reviewing/adding this story to your list of favorites or alerts! I hope all you lovelies have an awesome day/night! :)**


	4. Lady Adelaide

**Review Responses:**

**_grapejuice101_- Thanx! I'm so happy to see that you're liking it so far and here's another chapter for you. :)**

**_Lucy Greenhill_- Hi! Thank you for the review and reading the story! I hope you're liking it so far and here's a new chapter. :)**

**_LovingBOBThePacific_- Glad to hear that you're loving the story so far! And I have to agree with you, Ben/Caspian is definitely dreamy. The perfect Prince Charming lol :)**

**_Dalonega Noquisi_- In all honesty, I blushed when I read your review. Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback! You're truly talented to have done that from scratch. I can barely paint my nails without making a mess lol :P**

**_AneeshaLOTR_- Aww *blushes* thank you for saying that! I do hope that you enjoy this chapter too dear! :)**

**_Ellie (guest)_- I'm really glad to know that you like the love triangle idea, since most people don't. And about Susan, I was actually thinking of a friend of Adelaide having a little crush on her, but I won't go into much detail on that... You'll have to read to find out ;) And thanks for reviewing and the suggestion! I hope you like this chapter as well. :)**

Chapter 3:

Caspian stopped and said, "I can hear you."

From behind the trees in the forest filled with ferns out came Trufflehunter, Nikabrik, and Adelaide.

"We just think we should wait for the Kings and Queens," said Dela as she walked out behind a tree next to Trufflehunter.

Caspian looked at her, but he dismissed her words and continued walking.

Adelaide sighed and followed him. _He could be really stubborn sometimes._

"Fine, go then! See if the others will be as understanding," the badger shouted sarcastically.

Ignoring Trufflehunter, Caspian kept moving forward.

"Or maybe I'll come with you," butted in Nikabrik, his lips curling up into a smirk. "I want to see you explain things to the minotaurs."

"That is not humorous, Nikabrik," her tone was light but she shot him a serious look that quieted him down.

Caspian stopped again, a questioning look on his features when he turned around to face them. "Minotaurs. . . they're real?"

"And very bad-tempered," added Trufflehunter.

Not skipping a beat, Adelaide nodded, "And big. Huge, really."

"What about centaurs? Do they still exist?" asked Caspian, looking down at Trufflehunter.

The badger walked, leading the group, and answered, "Well, the centaurs will probably fight at your side. But there's no telling what the others will do."

Adelaide noticed the Prince slowing down and she was going to ask what was wrong when he asked again, "What about Aslan?"

The Narnians stopped dead in their tracks to look at him with wide eyes.

Voicing her thoughts, Adelaide asked him, "How do you know all of this?"

"Stories," admitted Caspian with a small smile on his lips.

"Your father told you stories about Narnia?" she sounded surprised, but mostly curious about why the Prince's father, a Telmarine, would do that?

"No, my professor," he answered, glancing down at the ground as his smile disappeared. When he looked up again, his eyes were sad and in his voice Adelaide could detect hurt as he said, "Listen, I am sorry. These are not the kind of questions you should be asking."

She shot him a confused look but kept silent as they continued to move through the ferns.

"What is it?" Nikabrik asked as Trufflehunter sniffed the air.

"Human," he replied, Caspian turning around.

"Him?" the black dwarf pointed at the Prince.

Adelaide looked around the forest and caught the sight of several Telmarine soldiers.

She gulped, "No. . . it's them."

The tree of them turned to look at the soldiers as they readied their crossbows.

"There they are!" one of the shouted, aiming the weapons at them.

"Run!" exclaimed Trufflehunter, and they all started running.

Whiz! An arrow flew pass Adelaide's ear and she ducked her head as more arrows were fired. Some hitting the tall and skinny trees as they continued to run from the Telmarine soldiers.

Adelaide glanced back over her shoulder and saw the Telmarine soldiers approaching them.

"We can't outrun them!" she shouted at the others, her heart beating against her chest at the speed of lightning.

"Now!" a soldier shouted and fired his arrow, hitting Trufflehunter's hind leg.

"Trufflehunter!" Adelaied yelled, quickly turning around and running towards her furry friend.

"Oh no," gasped Nikabrik as she ran towards the soldiers, and started for the girl.

"Wait, I'll go!" Caspian told him and followed Adelaide.

"What are you doing?" Trufflehunter questioned as she tried to pick him up without hurting him.

"What does it look like?" she knelt down, panting.

Another arrow passed by, almost hitting her, and the badger shook his head, "No, run!"

"I fear I am much too stubborn for that, Trufflehunter," she let out a dry laugh. Suddenly, she gasped, seeing Caspian kneel beside her, "What are you doing?! Run!"

"Here, take it," Trufflehunter pulled out the horn and gave it to her, "it's more important than I am."

"No, it is not," said Adelaide as she pulled out the arrow in his leg and the badger let out a pained groan.

Taking the horn from his paws, she gave it to Caspian and told him, "Take it and run."

"No," he shook his head, "I'm not leaving without you."

_Why does he have to be so stubborn?_

"Just take it and leave!" she ordered but he didn't move.

They looked ahead, soldiers aiming their crossbows at them and ready to shoot. Suddenly, the ferns began to rustle and the Telmarines started falling one by one.

Wasting no time, Caspian picked up Trufflehunter and grabbed Adelaide from the hand and began to run.

Adelaide looked back again, the soldiers had stopped shooting at them and now they were shooting at the ground. Some of the men dropped their crossbows and drew out their swords to fight the unseen enemy at their feet.

Caspian finally stopped and handed Trufflehunter to her, saying, "Get yourselves out of here."

She opened her mouth to protest but he was already running with his sword in his hands, towards the unknown creature that was taking the Telmarine soldiers down, and she let out an irritated groan instead.

The last soldier standing slashed at the rustling ferns with this sword, fearing for his life, but he did not manage to kill the creature and he went down with a cry instead.

The three Narnians watched as Prince Caspian stared down at the rustling ferns with horror, the mysterious creature coming closer.

All movement stopped for a fraction of a second, giving Adelaide just enough to realize who was under all the green ferns.

The creature flipped out of the ferns at last and knocked Caspian down to the ground.

The rather big mouse wrapped his tail around his sword and drew it out, aiming it at the Prince.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine!" the mouse spoke and Adelaide sighed while trying to hold back a silly grin.

Still pinned down to the ground, Caspian stared at the mouse, confused, "You are a mouse."

For Adelaide, it was becoming a difficult task to fight back her laughter as the young Telmarine stated the obvious.

The two-feet tall mouse sighed and said, "I was hoping for something a little more original. . . Come on, pick up your sword."

"Uh," Caspian eyed the sword next to him and shook his head, "no thanks."

"Pick it up!" ordered the mouse. "I will not fight an unarmed man."

"Which is why I will live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse," Caspian stared back at him, scared, and Adelaide chuckled slightly for who wouldn't be afraid of a talking mouse that carried sharp blade.

"I said I will not fight you," the furry creature narrowed his eyes at him. Pointing his small rapier at Caspian's face, he told him, "I did not say I'll let you live!"

Seeing that this had to stop, Adelaide rose from the fern-covered ground and said to her friend, "Reepicheep, please, stay your blade."

Surprised, the mouse looked up to the three Narnians in front of him and gave her a small bow, "My Lady, pardon me, but I trust you have a good reason for this untimely interruption."

From the ground, Caspian looked confused as to why Reepicheep had just addressed Adelaide as 'My Lady.'

Although Adelaide did not like for her friends to be address by her title, she gave the mouse a small curtsy.

Standing up straight, Adelaide nodded, "He's the one who blew the horn."

Reepicheep's eyes widened in surprise at the Telmarine. "What?"

From behind the trees, four centaurs came over the hill.

One of the was Glenstorn as he spoke, "Then let him bring it forward. This is the reason we have gathered."

Reluctant, Reepicheep sheathed back his sword and hopped off Caspian's chest.

Adelaide offered him her hand and Caspian took it, pulling himself up and dusting off his dirty clothes.

Turning to the centaurs, Adelaide smiled and greeted them with another curtsy, "Glenstorm, Ironhoof, Suncloud, Rainstone, I am delighted to see you."

The four centaurs bent their waist forward all at once and Glenstorm, the father of the other three centaurs, greeted, "As well as we, Lady Adelaide."

Adelaide felt her cheeks reddened and she said, "It's simply Adelaide." Speaking to all the Narnians in the forest and even Prince Caspian, who appeared to be confused at the moment, she added, "Dela, if you please."

They apologized to her and kept moving, Trufflehunter refusing to be carried by Adelaide when she offered to help him.

Caspian walked beside Adelaide and finally asked, raising an eyebrow at her, "Lady Adelaide?"

Adelaide laughed, realizing why Caspian had been so quiet for the past few minutes. He had been building up the courage to ask her why Reepicheep and Glenstorm had addressed her as royalty.

For a moment she didn't answer, and the Prince didn't think she would either.

But, at last, she spoke, adding a playful and mocking tone to her voice,"I am sorry, but these are not the type of questions you should be asking."

Caspian frowned at what he'd said earlier, and began to apologize, "Please, forgive me, I did not intend to-"

"You're forgiven," she smiled and he did the same. "And to answer your question. . ." Adelaide held out her hand, the one he had grabbed her by earlier while they escaped the soldiers, and turned it over so the Prince could see a birthmark that looked like a lion's paw-print on her palm.

Caspian stared at it, his dark-brown eyes wide with amazement as she explained, "This is Aslan's Mark. I've been bearing it for as long as I can remember, and because of this mark, I am known as Aslan's Heir. Or Lady Adelaide, as you already figured out."

"Aslan's Heir?" he asked as they walked side by side.

"Yes. I am to help the Kings and Queens of Old restore back the peace in Narnia once Queen Susan's horn has been blown again. And you happened to do exactly that not a couple of nights ago. . .," she added.

Looking at Prince Caspian, she smirked, eager to learn more about the Telmarine, "I believe it's your turn."

Without hesitation, Caspian told her about his childhood and his life as the Prince of Telmar, and they soon engaged in a long conversation as they followed the Narnians to Dancing Lawn.

**A/N: Whoa, that was very much longer than I expected it to be! So, who liked the little bonding part with Caspian and Dela? Is anyone excited for her to meet Peter? Oh, I know I am! lol. :P So there you have it, the reason why Adelaide carries Aslan's Mark. I'm thinking about making her Princess at the end of this story, should I? Let me know what you guys think, please! **

**Finals are officially over, so I'll be working on this story extra-hard and it'll probably get much much better than this. (I have so many things planned for this story, trust me it'll get better!) A great, amazing, and humongous thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far and those who also added my story to their list of alerts/favorites! Really, I can't thank y'all enough.  
><strong>

**The outfit Adelaide wear during this chapter is the same she wore on the last one, just to make that clear. **

**And talking about making things clear, the plot of this story is NOT MINE! I do not own Narnia, any dialogue, the plot, or the characters! Those belong to their respectful owners. But, I do own Adelaide and any more characters that I make up as well as any minor tweaks I make to the story. All in all, I'm not making any kind of profit with this story. This is just for the fun of it, it is a Fanfic after all. :)**

**Again, thanks for reading and reviewing. I wish you lovelies a wonder day/night! ^.^**


	5. The Council

**Review Responses: **

**_grapejuice101_- I hope you love this chapter as well, hun. And thank you so much for the review! :)**

**_acompletenerd_- Thank you for reading and reviewing! And you're right, Caspian and Dela would be heartbroken if Susan and Peter leave so the best option is to have Dela and Caspian together like you said, but I'm going to give Peter/Dela a chance before deciding who ends up with who. I hope you continue reading this story and, again, thank you so much for the review! :)**

**_Dalonega Noquisi_- You put a smile on my face, thank you for the wonderful reviews! I can't wait for Peter to show up either, but luckily he comes in the next chapter. I'm also really looking forward to write Caspian jealous lol. And don't worry, I have something big planned for those two ;)**

**_LovingBOBThePacific_- Hi, thanks for the review! I'm so happy that you enjoyed the previous chapter and hopefully you'll enjoy this one also. :D**

**_Lucy Greenhill_- Thank you for the review darling! And here you have another chapter, hope you like it. :)**

**_dream lighting_- Thanks for reviewing and yes, I will finish this story and I might write a sequel. In a way, Caspian and Dela will end up falling for each other, but not just yet. :)**

**_Crazy4Oreos_- I couldn't help to read your pen name and wonder if you like Oreos with milk or not? Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing and loving the story so far! :)**

Chapter 4:

Soft pinks and radiant oranges covered the sky as the sun was beginning to set in the forest. No one talked, the distant sound of the chirping birds and the slight air breeze being the only sound in the lively forest as they made their way to Dancing Lawn.

Behind her, Adelaide heard a small whimper of pain and she glanced behind her shoulder at Trufflehunter, worried that his leg was hurting.

The badger saw her staring at him with concern and he smiled a reassuring smile before she finally turned around to face the centaurs.

It wouldn't long before they reached Dancing Lawn, and to Dela that was a great relief for Nikabrik couldn't keep quiet and stop complaining about his hurting feet. She, too, found herself tired and hungry by the time they had finally reached Dancing Lawn.

It was a beautiful field and was big enough to hold a large amount of Narnians. Perfect enough for a celebration, or any party or event for that matter. And indeed, Dancing Lawn had once been a place where Narnians had come together to dance, laugh, feast, and have a good time. . . but one anymore. Not since the Telmarines had invaded and taken over Narnia, leaving them with no other option than to hide in a place that had once brought joy to their people.

Now, Dancing Lawn was a refuge for the few Narnians that were still alive and didn't have a safe place to hide from the Telmarines.

As the small group came forward to the middle of the big clearing, Dela noticed that all her her Narnian friends had gathered to hear what The One had to say.

Caspian's eyes widened at the large number of angry Narnians before him and he glanced at Adelaide, who gave him a small smile.

The Prince looked around at the stones that served as platforms for the creatures to stand or sit on and he started to worry, seeing the unsmiling and angry expressions on their faces.

He was supposed to lead these people, he thought, but how will he be able to do that when they hated him?

"They are not going to listen to me," Caspian shook his head, speaking to Adelaide.

"You are right," Dela nodded, meeting his eyes and he only got worse. Seeing how nervous Caspian was, she smiled, "But you must not let that get in your way."

"How will I do that?" Caspian stared at her, pleading with his eyes for her to help him.

Sighing, Adelaide thought back to this morning and she answered with a smile, "Show them that you are Prince Caspian the Tenth, and not some Telmarine soldier. All they want is your trust, Caspian. They-" she paused before correcting, "_we_ want to see that there is still hope for us, for Narnia. All you have to do is convince them that they can trust you, but first you must trust yourself. . . Do you trust yourself enough to do this, Caspian?"

He looked at her green eyes, and asked with a serious tone to his voice, "Do you?"

"Yes," she replied after a while and he nodded, grateful for her sincerity, before turning to the loud and angry mob of Narnians.

"Thief!"

"Murderer!"

"Liar!"

"Kill him!"

"You must trust yourself, Caspian," Adelaide whispered, as she saw how frightened he was when he was faced by the outbursts of her people, and went to take a seat one of the the stones.

* * *

><p>Several minutes had gone by and the Narnians were still shouting at the young man in the middle of the clearing, refusing to let Caspian speak up.<p>

Stepping down from a stone and towards the young prince, Nikabrik pointed at the magic horn in Caspian's hand, "All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!"

"I didn't steal anything," Caspian told them, but they didn't listen.

"Didn't steal anything?" a minotaur, pointed his weapon angrily at Caspian. "Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?"

"Our homes!" Windmane, Glenstorm's wife, started.

Dela was shocked at the aggression of her friends towards the young man as several of them continued to shout.

"Our freedom!"

"Our lives!"

"You stole Narnia!"

She was infuriated by all the things they accused Caspian for. What bothered her the most was that they hadn't even given him the chance to defend himself and explain things. However, even if she was fuming mad, she did not say word and decided to let Caspian speak for himself.

"You hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" he raised his voice for all of them to hear. And they did, for they silenced down.

"Accountable and punishable," Nikabrik was the one to break the silence, doing it with very harsh words.

"That's words from you, dwarf," Reepicheep scoffed, "Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?"

The black dwarf brushed off the mouse's rapier away from him with his hands and turned to face Caspian, "And I'll gladly to it again if it would rid us from these barbarians!"

"Silence!" Dela's voice boomed and all was still in Dancing Lawn. Looking at Nikabrik and all the Narnians she told them, her voice calm and collected but loud enough so everyone would hear her words clearly,"Our anger and hatred towards the Telmarines has gone too far. Far enough that we think that bringing the White Witch back would be better for Narnia."

At this, the crowd gasped and they began to shout but she finished, "At this point I would advice you, my friends, that you choose your words carefully and not let yourselves be blinded by the hatred you hold for the Telmarines, those who, not in a million years, can compare themselves to the dark and evil power of the White Witch."

Trufflehunter, feeling much better, came forwards, "Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a son of Adam was king."

"He's a Telmarine!" Nikabrick exclaimed. "Why would we want him as our king?"

"Because I can help you," Caspian said to them. "Beyond these woods, I am a prince," his eyes found Adelaide and she let out a small smile while she listened, "the Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us."

"It is true," Caspian turned around to realized that is was Glenstorm who had spoken. "The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger," the centaur stopped pacing to announce, "Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace have met, and here a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom."

"Is it possible?Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?" Pattertwig blurted out, looking at Caspian with hope-filled eyes.

Adelaide's smile grew wider as Caspian looked up to the talking squirrel on a tree's branch and moved around to face the Narnians.

He had finally gotten someone to see hope and now he was trying to see everyone else see it too, as he proceeded with his speech, "Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarfs, or centaurs. Yet, here you are. . . in strength in numbers we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours."

Caspian stopped to hold up Queen Susan's Horn, facing Glenstorm and Adelaide.

"If you will leads us, then my sons and I offer you our swords," Glenstorm drew out his sword and not moments later did Adelaide and the rest of the centaurs, even Windmane, held out their swords to the Prince.

The rest of Dancing Lawn drew out their swords, Reepicheep bowing down to Caspian, "And we offer you our lives. . . unreservedly."

"Miraz's army would not be far behind, sire," Trufflehunter said, the Narnians putting down their swords.

"If we are to be ready for them, we must hurry to find soldiers and weapons. I am sure they will be here soon," Caspian's dark-brown eyes met those soft-green eyes of Adelaide, thanking her for her help.

Adelaide gave a short nod, receiving his thanks, and said, "I suggest Aslan's How for our stronghold, but I cannot think of where we can get our weaponry."

A few suggestions were offered but none of them were good enough for Caspian, until Pattertwig exclaimed, "Oh, I was passing by Fords of Beruna yesterday, collecting nuts, when I saw the Telmarines working on the bridge and I noticed they had set a camp. We could get our weapons from there!"

Immediately, Reepicheep started to put down his offer, "Pattertwig, that is certainly the most-"

"Brilliant idea!" Adelaide chipped in and she was shot crazy looks from the Narnians. Sighing, she explained to them, "We have the element of surprise. The Telmarines are not expecting an attack this soon," she turned to Caspian, "I say a small group of us stay behind to gather weapons while the others proceed to Aslan's How."

"That settles it, then," Caspian nodded in conformation. "Who volunteers to stay behind?"

* * *

><p><span>One day later at the Fords of Beruna...<span>

In the darkness of the night it was almost impossible to see anything, but luckily the Telmarines had set up a fire in their camp and they were able to light the way to the wagons at the other side of the camp.

The river's running water and a few voices of working men could be heard from afar, Dela finding such sounds helpful so Gustus and her could sneak up on the two soldiers that seemed to be playing a sort of game with tiny squares of paper.

The faun drew out his sword, ready to slash at the Telmarine's head from behind the piled up tree trunks but Dela stopped her friend, remembering Caspian's orders to not kill anyone tonight.

Instead, she grabbed two medium-sized rocks and weighed them in her hands before aiming them at the soldiers' necks and throwing them with mighty force. Gustus and Dela hid back behind the pieces of lumber and heard the clattering of two helmets hitting the floor, only to resurfaced to look at the unconscious soldiers.

Gustus covered his mouth with his hands and made a chirping sound that sounded like a bird in the dead of night.

Hearing the signal, a group of Narnians came out of hiding and made their way silently to the five wagons. They all separated into five groups in the process and began to empty the wagons of their weapons quickly.

They made a bee line all the way back into the woods, handing the weapons to one another until they successfully emptied the five wagons in about half a hour or so.

Dela led the Narnians back into the woods, cautious to not let the Telmarines see them, and she glanced back to realize that Caspian was left behind.

He appeared to be carving something on a wagon's door when she hissed at him, "What are you doing?"

"I am leaving a message, for my uncle," Caspian replied finishing carving 'You were right to fear the woods -X' onto the wooden door.

"Well, hurry!" prompted Adelaide, seeing the Telmarines that lay on the ground starting to wake up from their unconsciousness.

**A/N: Ohmygosh, thank you so much for the reviews so far! I didn't think this story would be this successful and all of you make me so super duper happy with your wonderful feedback! **

**Okay, the people have spoken and most of you have decided that you would like Dela with Caspian better, so I've been thinking of a way that I could make that possible without having Peter out of the picture because I really really _really_ want to have Dela and Peter together and I might do a sequel for The Voyage of the Dawn Treader movie involving Dela and Caspian. Like I said before, I have big plans for this story and it does get better so I hope you continue reading it! **

**Lastly, I wish you all a wonderful day/night! ^.^  
><strong>


	6. The Kings and Queens of Old

**Review Responses: **

**_grapejuice101_- It seems like that time has arrived. :) Thanks for the review, I apologized for not updating sooner.  
><strong>

**_Lucy Greenhill_- Thank you so much for the review! And here you have another chapter, hope you like it (even if it's late). :)**

**_LovingBOBThePacific_- Oh my gosh, I love you so much! Thank you for the amazing reviews you've left, they make me really happy. ^_^**

**_Crazy4Oreos_- Aww, thanks for the cookie *devours it*  
>I really want Susan to have someone too, so I'll see what I can do about it. And I totally love Adeler as PeterAdelaide's ship name! For Caspian/Adelaide I was thinking Despian (like Dela and Caspian) but I couldn't decide on one for Peter/Adelaide. Yours is awesome, thanks for telling me! *gives you a big hug* I hope you like this chapter as well! :)**

**_Dalonega Noquisi_- Thank you for the wonderful review, I love reading them! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, and hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter. :)  
><strong>

**_BlueGreen216- _Thanks for the review! :) I hope you don't hate me for the late update, but here it is. Finally!**

**_acompletenerd_- Your feedback has helped me so much in deciding where this story is heading. Thank you so so so much! And Lucy and Dela are definitely going to become goof friends. :)  
><strong>

**Guest(1)- I'm so happy to see that you're enjoying the story! I do feel sorry for not updating sooner, but here is the next chapter! Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**_nadikeismati- _(God, I hope I spelled that write. My apologies if I didn't.) Thank you so much for thinking this about my story, you have brought a smile to my face by doing so, and for that you're amazing! :)  
><strong>

**Guest(2)- Thanks! Haha, everyone seems to think that about Dela and Caspian too! Even I have started to like the idea as well. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and I hope that you enjoy this chapter dear. :)**

Chapter 5:  
><span>

She felt the small thud on her head and winced, looking up at the trees while rubbing her head.

Seeing the squirrel looking down at her from a tree's branch, she reacted, "Patterwig, watch were your nuts land, will you?"

Patterwig sent her an apologetic look, "Sorry, my lady."

"It's Dela, Patterwig. How many times do I-" she stopped and sighed, her friend failing to hear her as he searched for more nuts to eat.

The clash of two swords were heard and a young girl's voice shouting, "No! Stop!"

Adelaide shared glances with Nikabrik and Trufflehunter, before drawing her sword and running towards the source of the angry shouting.

Soon enough, Dela and the rest of the Narnians found themselves staring at Prince Caspian, who holding a sword at- Dela thought- a Telmarine boy. Well, not exactly a boy for she noticed that he was about as tall as Caspian.

The young man took his eyes away from Caspian and looked around, outnumbered by the Narnians that had come out of hiding and were aiming their weapons at him.

He stopped for a second to stare at Adelaide, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of him.

He was fair-skinned and his blond hair was swept across his forehead in a way that made stormy blue eyes stand out agaisnt his handsome features, and Adelaide began to doubt him being a Telmarine. She also noticed that the material of his clothing was expensive and more fitting for a sovereign than a soldier.

Finally, he turned his attention to Caspian, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he realized, "Prince Caspian?"

"Yes," Caspian nodded, glancing at Adelaide before looking at him with a harsh look in his eyes, "and who are you?"

"Peter!" another girl exclaimed, this one older than the little girl who she stood next to.

Another boy came running to the scene, too, and stood close to the girls as Trumpkin appeared from behind the big rocks.

Adelaide's heart gave a leap of joy, sending a smile to the red-dwarf who was safe and unharmed. Despite him being tired from the long trip and the four kids nagging at him constantly, Trumpkin managed to return her smile.

Returning back to the matter at hand, Adelaide turned her attention to the young man as Caspian let out, "High King Peter?"

"I believed you called," he gave him a smug smile.

"Yes, but. . . I thought you'd be older," Caspian admitted, Dela mentally agreeing with him as she continued looking at King Peter.

Not appreciated the comment, Peter took a step back, "Well, if you'd like, we could come back in a few years."

"No!" Caspian said and Peter stopped to face him again. "No, that's alright. You're just. . . you're not exactly what I expected," Caspian finished, looking up at his three siblings.

"Neither are you," King Edmund spoke, eying the huge minotaur who twitched his ears in response.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," Trufflehunter explained.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service," Reepicheep went up to the High King and bowed.

Looking at the furry creature, Queen Lucy whispered to Queen Susan, "Oh my gosh, he is so cute!"

"Who said that?" exclaimed Reepicheep and the girl apologized immediately, feeling guilty about offending the mouse's honor.

Reepicheep realized who had spoken and told her with a softer tone, "Oh, uh,your majesty. With the greatest respect. . . I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia."

As he sheathed back his rapier, Peter looked down at Reepicheep with a smile, "Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade."

Caspian tightened his jaw at the High King's comment, Adelaide realizing that High King Peter was referring to Caspian.

She found it a bit rude and made a mental note to get back at the High King's word by challenging to a duel later as Reepicheep beamed at the complement, "Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sire."

"Good," Peter nodded and turned back to Prince Caspian, "because we're going to need every sword we can get."

"Well then, you'll probably be wanting yours back," Caspian retorted, holding out the sword in his hands to him, and feeling please with himself when Peter took his sword and walked off unamused.

* * *

><p>The sun had already started to set as Peter and Caspian led the Narnians to Aslan's How.<p>

Having already introduced herself to Edmund, Susan, and Lucy (as they insisted to not be addressed by their title), Adelaide took an apple from a tree and handed it to Lucy.

The twelve-year-old thanked her for the fruit and took a bite out of it. Looking out into the forest, she let out, "It's so beautiful."

Adelaide agreed with her and listened to the conversation Trufflehunter and Trumpkin were having in front of them.

"So, what are they like?" the bladger asked him, talking about the Kings and Queens.

"Malcontent. Complainers. Stubborn as mules in the morning. . ." Trumpkin could have gone on and on, but Nikabrik interrupted.

"Just like Dela, then?"

The others chuckled at this, including Lucy, and Adelaide nudged playfully at Nikabrik, "Hey, I'm not stubborn as a mule in the morning!"

"Oh, you're right," Nikabrik nodded and corrected himself, "you are stubborn all the time."

The dwarf laughed at his own words and the other did so, too.

Shrugging it off with a smile, Adelaide asked the blonde dwarf about the Kings and Queens, "So you like 'em, then?"

Trumpking considered it for a while, Lucy listening to what he was going to say.

"Well enough," he finally replied, making the little girl smile.

**A/N: Omg, so many reviews! Seriously you guys, you're so awesome and I love you all for the wonderful feedback! And for that, I feel terribly sorry for not updating any sooner and returning with such a short chapter. With school in the way and being ill, I haven't had much time for writing lately and I hope you understand this. Anyway, I feel like I should tell you guys that I'll probably won't update soon :( since I barely had time to squeeze this chapter out (that's why it's so short), but don't think that I won't finish this story. 'Cause I will, I promise.  
><strong>

**Again, thanks for the reviews and I wish you all a good day/night! :)**


	7. Aslan's How

**A/N: First off, a HUGE apology to all of those who waited patiently for this chapter, but I needed to take a break from Fanfiction and deal with the chaos that's my life. Second, I want to give a special thanks to the Guest reviewer that pushed me to finish this story before he/she- and everyone- can read the ending before they pass. Seriously, that review made my day and I thank that person who posted it so much. And lastly, I'm hear to say that I'm alive and back on this site to finish my stories! Yay! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you very much for reading and reviewing! :)**

Chapter 6:

The rest of the Narnians awaited the Queens and Kings of Old in Aslan's How, just like they've been told. They celebrated the arrival of the Kings and Queens with a small feast that evening, but everyone got back to work and prepared for battle as soon as the celebration was done.

Queen Susan and Adelaide helped arrange the next couple of days to train the Narnians with little or no fighting experience, Susan teaching them how to shoot arrows with a bow and Dela helping them sword fight with King Edmund.

"Now block!" Dela instructed a faun to block his opponent and he did, smiling with triumph. She kept studying the small group, ordering to parry, dodge, or block whenever they needed to and a lot of them were improving.

Seeing they were doing an excellent job, she decided it was time to duel.

"You all have improved a lot," she gained their attention as everyone stopped fighting and looked at her, "and before this training session is finished, I would like to challenge one of you to a duel. Anyone up for it?"

Dela looked at the group, all of them exhausted from their training, and thought no one would care for a duel when Gustus spoke, "Challenge accepted!"

Adelaide smiled at her friend who approached her and drew out his sword, starting the match.

Gustus was the first to attack but Dela blocked him, already seeing it coming.

The faun and her were friends since childhood. They knew each other like the palm of their hands, so it wasn't a big surprise when the match ended in a draw.

The crowd that had surrounded them as they were fighting was a little disappointed with the results, and after a few moments of catching her breath, Dela stood up from the grass.

"Who's next?" she searched the audience with a tired smile, waiting for someone to take a step forward.

Her next match finally stepped out of the crowd and she smiled to herself as Peter unsheathed his sword.

_Now _this_ is going to be a good match_, Adelaide thought to herself as she drew out her sword, determined to win.

They both took their defensive stances, looking at each other with a gleam in their eyes as they circled each other with their swords drawn.

Neither of the two were making the first move, so Peter started the duel with a cut to her stomach.

Dela stepped back from Peter's blade and swung her own at his torso before he blocked it.

The crowd cheered, but Dela's ears and mind were on the clashing of the swords as they continued to fight. They were moving so fast Dela couldn't tell her sword apart from Peter's and could only see flashes of silver.

Peter made a cut to her shoulder which she quickly blocked before swinging her sword at his head.

The High King ducked just in time to hear the swoosh of her sword above his head and he swung the sword to her feet.

Dela saw his sword a little too late and she fell to the ground, both breathing heavily as Peter pointed his sword at her throat.

He smirked down at her and Dela found the hilt of her sword before clashing it against his, wanting to wipe that smirk off his face.

The strawberry-blonde stood up quickly, the crowd cheering as she swung her sword fiercer than ever at the young man.

She wasn't on the defensive anymore, making cuts and blows at Peter, and he was finding it difficult to keep up with her sword.

Dela was fast and light on her feet, but Peter was strong and had her once again on her back in a matter of minutes.

But that was exactly what she wanted, kicking the back of Peter's foot and taking him down with her. His sword flew out his hand as he fell and Dela rolled over to get it, pointing it at his throat as she stood up.

The audience burst out in cheers and laughter at the High King held down by his own sword and Dela smirked at him, sweat trickling down her forehead and panting.

Peter felt a little humiliated that he lost, but he accepted his defeat and took her hand with a smile.

Adelaide handed him his sword and Peter took it with a thanks, his blue-eyed gaze lingering on her a bit longer than necessary and he could've sworn he saw her blushing before she retrieved her own sword from the ground.

"You were amazing, Dela!" Lucy smiled at her when she sat down next to her and Queen Susan.

"Thanks," Dela smiled back at the little girl as the crowd began to disperse, watching as Peter went with Edmund and Caspian to discuss battle plans.

Lucy turned her head, curious at who Dela was looking so dreamily at, and the girl gasped at the realization, "You like him!"

"What?" Dela snapped her head back at Lucy and Susan. They grinned back at her, and she denied, "No- No, I don't-"

"Oh, come on," Queen Susan insisted, "it's so obvious! And, I think he likes you too."

Dela felt her cheeks flush as she looked at Susan, "You think?"

"I know so," the elder brunette nodded and Lucy squealed with delight while Dela just shrugged it off.

She was delusional to think that Peter would think of her as something more than a friend. Besides, they were at war with the Telmarines and there was no time to think of love.

A faun approached them and Dela recognized him as the faun keeping watch.

Him being here was certainly not good news, Adelaide told herself as she left the Queens to talk to the faun.

"A Telmarine soldier has been spotted in the woods!" The faun announced and gasps and murmurings erupted from the other Narnians.

Turning to Dela, he said apologetically, "I tried to stop him, my lady, but my bow and arrow weren't fast enough."

"Alert the Kings and Prince about this and have them meet at Aslan's Table," she instructed the faun, who nodded and went to find Caspian, Edmund, and Peter while everyone else gathered inside the How.

**A/N: Short chapter but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. Link to Adelaide's outfits are on my profile (Polyvore) in case you want to check them out. Again, thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you all have a good day/night! ^.^**


	8. Discussing Battle Plans

**Review Responses:**

**_grapejuice101_- Hey! Thank you for the review, even though this chapter is long since overdue. But here it is, and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**_Crazy4Oreos_- Thank you for reading and leaving a review! Gah, I feel so horrible for not updating in so long but I promised to finish this story and so I will! :) And I'm finally well and healthy again, thank you, so I can write more than I have in these past few months.**

**_Lucy Greenhill_- Hello! Thank you for the review (that was left 6 months ago. I'M SO SORRY!) I hope you haven't abandoned me yet. :)**

**_Freerunner4427_- Patience my dear, all will come in its right time (meaning in the sequel that I'm planning to write). Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.**

**_Eletta_- You shall wait no longer than you already have! The next chapter is finally here and I hope you have an ah-ma-zing time reading it! :D Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**_blue mountain fairy_- Technically there is a love triangle, but it's just not one of those where the girl goes back and forth with the guy. But anyway I'm still really thankful that you found this story good enough to love it. Thanks for the review, I hope you find this chapter to your liking! :)**

**_lebee14_- Hi, thanks for reading and reviewing! It may take some time to complete it, but I will not give up on the story. At least you can count on that! :)**

**_lulunight_- Well, I have failed to do that sadly but I have new chapter! Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter. :)**

**_Aranel Silvertongue_- Aw, thank you so much for thinking that of my writing! It's been a while since I've written anything, so I apologize if this chapter makes you cringe a bit. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>You all make me feel so miserable that I haven't updated in more than 6 MONTHS but I feel so freaking happy that I got NINE (yeah, N I N E) reviews in the last chapter! I still can't believe I received that many reviews! There's just so many! Thank you SO MUCH, you guys are wonderful! :D <strong>

**Okay, now let me calm down with the exclamation points and shut up so you can read the chapter.**

Chapter 7:

Situated inside Aslan's How, the Narnians talked about the occurred and debated about what would have to be done at the Stone Table.

"The Telmarines have found out our hideout and it won't be long before they attack. We must take action and figure out something before they do." Everyone quieted and listened to Adelaide's words.

Peter nodded, looking away from her to speak to the crowd, "It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

"What do you propose we do, Sire?" Reepicheep asked, standing on a rock with the rest of his mice comrades.

Both Caspian and Peter answered at the same time, Peter giving Caspian a sly glance to indicate that Reepicheep was referring to him. The prince conceded with a slight nod and let Peter talk, "Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us."

"But that's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle," Caspian disagreed, taking a step towards him.

"There's always a first time," Peter looked at him, strong-willed.

"We have the element of surprise," Trumpkin agreed with the king.

"But we have the advantage here," Caspian insisted convincingly, his dark eyes landing on Adelaide who had not yet voiced on where she stood.

She herself wasn't sure on which side she was on either, and before she could make a decision Susan took a step forward next to Caspian as she said, "If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely."

"Perhaps," Dela stepped in, "but this is a tomb, not a fortress. They could wait a few days and starve us out." Seeing the shattered look on Caspian's face while she stood close to Peter, she added, "I'm sorry, but it's too risky."

"We could collect nuts!" Patterwig pitched in.

"Yes, and throw them at the Telmarines," Reepicheep looked down at the squirrel, replying sarcastically to his absurd suggestion. "Shut up!" The mouse turned to Peter and with a calm voice he said, "I think you know where I stand on this, Sire."

After a moment, Peter turned to the centaurs, asking Glenstorm, "If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

"Or die trying, my liege," he bowed his head.

Sitting on the Stone Table, Lucy spoke quietly, "That's what I'm worried about."

"Sorry?" Asked Peter, not understanding what his little sister said.

"Well, you're all acting like there are only two options: dying here, or dying there," Lucy said louder, looking at the five teenagers.

"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu."

"No, you're not listening," Lucy told him with annoyance. "Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough," the young king said, leaving the room bad-tempered.

Adelaide told the rest to get ready in an hour and was left alone to stare at the carving of Aslan, wondering if they were making the right choice. A feeling stirred in the pit of her stomach as she absentmindedly scratched her left hand. Looking down and realizing that she'd been itching her Marked hand, she had a premonition that she made the right choice. That something was waiting for her at the castle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Hour Later...<strong>_

Adelaide was having trouble putting on her battle attire. Her nervous state had only allowed her to put up her hair in a bun that has held in place by a headdress of four gold feathers- one sticking to the side of her head and the other three sticking out in the back- and get dressed in her black fitted dress.

She managed to put on her black, knee-high, leather boots without problem but it was her armor that she was having the most trouble with. The collar was a light-golden color, darkening into a silvery-gray and, finally, turned black as it reached the leather bodice. Lacing up the back of the corset at last, Adelaide sheathed her sword and dagger at her waist.

The girl was putting on her bracers when she heard a voice from behind, "You look amazing."

Startled, Dela turned to face Peter and said, "If by that you mean a nervous wreck, then yes, I'm amazing."

He gave her a small smile that made her heart skip a beat before he said with a straight face, "I came to say thank you, for helping me earlier."

"Your welcome," she nodded but Peter kept going.

"Most of them don't agree I'm doing the right thing," Peter stepped closer and took her hand, locking eyes with her as he said, "and I really appreciate that you do."

Adelaide didn't know how to respond, forgetting how to speak as they held their gaze. The room grew silent around them, the only sounds coming from their wildly beating hearts as they stood inches apart from each other. Inches that soon turned into centimeters and then turned into nothing as Peter leaned in for a kiss.

Dela froze for a second and considered pushing him away but she didn't want the electrifying feeling of her lips against his to go away. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck when he put his hands on her waist and pulled her even closer.

With so much armor she had on, it should have been impossible to feel him on her skin the way she was now. It could have been freezing and Dela could have been clothed with ten coats, but she would've still felt as exposed as a plucked chicken with her skin burning like the sun under his touch.

At the sound of the blaring horn Peter and Dela pulled apart. Their faces were red as roses and they were panting as if they had won a hard fought battle.

Adelaide was planning on saying something but her body as overtaken with embarrassment, not having ever kissed someone like that before, and without as much as a glance towards Peter she left the room.

* * *

><p>Focusing on fixing her armor as she walked, Dela missed the person that was coming out of their room and they collided with each other.<p>

Strong arms grabbed her waist to keep her from falling and she looked up at Caspian. Finding herself still a little heated from the kiss she shared with Peter, she couldn't help but take a glance at the prince's lips and wonder-

"I'm sorry," she abruptly blinked her thoughts away, "it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Caspian let go of her and smiled, "Apology accepted." Noticing her disconcerted behavior, he asked, "Is something wrong?"

Adelaide looked at him for a second before answering, "No, nothing is wrong."

_I only kissed Peter. Who is the High King. And someone I met four days ago._ _There's nothing wrong with that._

"Here, let me help you with those," Caspian's accented voice brought her back from her thoughts and watched as he finished tying her bracers around her forearms.

"Thanks, Caspian," she smiled at him and followed the other Narnians outside the How.

A/N: Were you guys expecting that? Because I wasn't, and I wrote it myself! I like to apologize for the length of the chapter. I just left like the castle raid should be a chapter of it's own and decided to stop here with this one. If I finish with my science project in time, I should be able to hopefully update by the end of the week. I don't know, I just got really into the mood to watch Narnia (the cold weather makes it a whole lot better, and if you add hot chocolate and your cozy bed to that it's the best thing ever) and I decided to write this chapter. Hopefully my inspiration will last some time, we'll see. :)

Thank you for reading! I hope you all have an amazing night/day! ^.^


	9. Castle Raid

**Review Responses: **

**_grapejuice101_- Hey, thank you for reviewing! I know it's been a while since I've updated but at least it wasn't that long, right? ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**_lilacflower2_- Oh my god, thank you so much, hon! I smiled when I read your review, you're so sweet! Thank you for thinking that about the kiss. Writing that part was so stressful, I never could get it right but I'm so glad you liked it. :)**

**_Lucy Greenhill_- Hi! :) Thank you for reading and (still) reviewing! Hope you like the chapter! :)**

**_Abby_- Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

**_Guest (Bekah)_- Thank you so much for taking your time and giving me some constructive criticism! I really appreciate it, and I'm so sorry for not updating sooner.**  
><strong>Saying that I have kept Peter and Caspian true to their character is such a big compliment for me, especially when I'm always doubting myself if they're too OOC.<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to give too much away, so I'm just gonna say that explaining that will be very hard indeed. :)<strong>  
><strong>And about Adelaide's mother, you'll find out soon enough. As well as her aunt. As for how many times have I watched it? Too many to count. :)<strong>

**_of bookworms and nerdiness_- First, I wanna say that I LOVE your pen name! And thank you for reviewing, hope you like this chapter! :)**

**_Dalonega Noquisi_- Haha, you'll get Caspian/Dela soon enough I promise! And yes, it is safe to say that Dela will find someone in the castle. Thank you for reading and reviewing, hope you like this chapter! :)**

**_AutumnInNARNIA_- I'm so happy that you think that, thank you! You don't have to cross your fingers anymore because there will be, you'll just have to be patient. :)**

**_Maz_- Here it is! I hope you like it and thanks for reviewing! :)**

**_dreamscometruex_- Oh my god please stop, you're making me blush! Seriously, though, thank you so much for liking my story and reviewing! Now that I've finally pushed myself to finish this chapter, here it is and I hope you like it! :)**

**_hellraisephoenix_- Hi, thank you for reading and reviewing! As requested, I managed to update as soon as I could after reading your review. So here it is, hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8:<span>

Edmund was the first to enter the castle-grounds, his griffin flying him safely to one of the castle's tower. Once there, the young king flashed his flashlight to signal the next group of griffins that it was safe to break into the castle.

Ava led the group of three through the total darkness that the silent night brought with Queen Susan and Lady Adelaide on her back. The two young women took down as many castle guards as they could with their arrows before reaching the ground, Peter and Caspian following suit with the swords ready to fight the oncoming guards.

Dela jumped off the griffin's back and before she stumbled down to the ground, Caspian held on to her arm. She thanked him once more for catching her and gently released her arm from the prince's hold, not liking how Peter was staring at them or the way he clenched his jaw at the proximity of the two.

Adelaide met his blue eyes for a second and wished that she could tell him how much she loved him. She had made a mistake to run away from him and all she wanted now was to tell him that, but this wasn't the right time.

And Peter knew that too, as he pushed his feelings aside and followed Caspian to Doctor Cornelius' study.

Although rescuing Caspian's mentor was not part of the plan, Peter agreed when Susan and Dela sided with the prince.

"Professor?" Caspian knocked on his window, not getting a reply and opening the window to step inside.

Dela could hardly call it a study when she climbed down the wall and stepped into the trashed room. It looked like it had been bombed. Pages were ripped out of books and thrown around everywhere, a few chairs were broken, Susan finding one of the legs on the bed next to a pile of damaged old books.

"I have to find him," Caspian looked up at Peter with a pair of glasses in his hands that he picked up from the rickety desk.

"We don't have time. You need to get the gate opened," argued Peter becoming irritated that the prince wasn't following the plan.

"You wouldn't even be here without him, and neither would I."

Peter turned to Susan, waiting for her opinion.

The dark-haired queen exchanged a look between Adelaide before saying to her brother, "We can take care of Miraz."

"And I can still get to the gate in time." Peter wasn't convinced but he let Caspian go.

"Dela," warned Peter when the 18-year-old began to go after Caspian and grabbed her arm.

She stopped, looking down at his hand before meeting his eyes. "We'll open the gate," she promised and he let her go.

"You love her," realized Susan when Dela was gone.

_You have no idea,_ Peter thought as he gave a short nod and cleared his throat before Susan could say anything else, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Caspian found the professor in the castle's dungeons. The old man was laying on the cold ground when Adelaide gave the keys to Caspian and he opened the cell.<p>

Cornelius attempted to turn around at the sound of his cell door opening and a familiar voice saying, "Five more minutes?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Cornelius alarmed as Caspian unlocked the chains around his wrists and handed him his glasses.

Adelaide helped Caspian stand up the old man from the ground, resulting in Cornelius asking, "Who are you?"

She opened her mouth to answer but Caspian looked at his professor, sending her a smile as he said, "She's a friend."

Dela felt herself blush at Caspian's words and she thanked the sky he was too busy listening to his friend to notice her red cheeks.

"I didn't help you escape just so you could get captured again," said the professor. "You have to get out before Miraz learns you're here."

"He'll learn soon enough. We are giving him your cell." Cornelius grabbed the prince's arm and pushed him against the cell's bars, wiping the mischievous smile off Caspian's lips.

"Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did," he warned him.

"What are you talking about?" Caspian gave his professor a confused look.

"I'm sorry," the man lowered his head as Caspian tore his hand away from his arm and ran off.

"Caspian!" Adelaide called after him but he was already gone.

She started running after him, but an old voice made her stop dead in her tracks.

"A-Adelaide?" It spoke with a weakness that made Dela wonder how they had the strength to even talk at all as cold chills ran down her spine.

Hoping that it had been the professor, she looked at him only to see him as confused as she was.

"I'm here." It was stronger this time, but still sounded broken.

Dela followed the voice and took a few steps closer to a small cell hidden in a corner.

A hand came out of the shadows to grip the metal bars of the cell, and Dela's green-eyes widened, a woman appearing behind the cell's bars.

The years spent in the cold darkness of the cell had made her age faster. Her golden hair had lost its soft glow and now remained dull and brittle. Just like her dark-blue eyes had once shined like the starry night, they were now a dark pool of fear and pain.

"How...," Adelaide stared at her bony hands, so pale and fragile, just like the rest of her. "How do you know my name?"

"It's you." The strange woman held back her tears as she repeated, "Oh, Adelaide."

"Yes, that's my name," nodded Dela with widened eyes, more confused and afraid than ever. "But how do you know it?"

"After all this time... you're here," a tear fell down her glassy eyes and splashed on her bruised leg, ignoring the question.

It wasn't Adelaide's intention for her voice to be so loud, but her hands were trembling and she fought back her own tears as she demanded desperately, "_How?!_"

"You found me, Adelaide." More tears streamed down the woman's eyes as she smiled like she had never smiled in a thousand years, "My sweet, dear Adelaide."

Her green eyes were able to shed one tear as she froze on her knees, a knot forming in her throat as she realized who the woman in the cell was. Time appeared to stop as she desperately looked for any similarities between the woman and her, but they weren't any.

The woman was so damaged Adelaide could only see the dirt and dried blood that covered her bruises on her body, but she knew that her words were true when her voice choked out, "Mom?"

Isabela gulped down the tightness in her throat and nodded, "Yes. I'm... I'm your mother. I'm here, Adelaide, I'm here."

"Mom! Mom,"Adelaide grinned, warm tears running down her cheeks as she opened her cell with shaky hands and uncuffed her bloody wrists.

Ignoring the pain in her bones and the sting of her raw wrists, Isabela gave her daughter a tight hug, never wanting to let go of each other as they cried tears of joy.

Adelaide had so many questions to ask but they all vanished when they heard a woman's scream.

"The gate," she remembered, pulling apart from her mother. "I need to open the gate," she told her, leaving her with Cornelius as she rushed to the gatehouse.

* * *

><p>The sound of the warning bells rang loudly in Adelaide's ears, trying to find a safe way out of the castle that was swarming with armed Telmarine soldiers.<p>

Finally making it out of the castle, she heard Peter's cry, "For Narnia!" start the battle.

Getting her sword out and fighting her way to Peter, Adelaide told him, "We need to call it off, Peter! We're outnumbered, there's no way we can take them!"

"No, thanks to you!" Peter shouted angrily, disarming another Telmarine soldier.

While blocking the attacks of her opponent, she apologized, "I'm sorry I didn't get to the gate in time, but-"

"Are you, really?" Peter asked sarcastically, taking down the soldier he was fighting and hers, to look her straight in the eye. "Because if you had not been too busy agreeing with Caspian, this could have been avoided!"

Why was he doing this?, Dela thought as she shouted at him, "Caspian has nothing to do with the fact that this could also have been avoided if you had called it off, which you still can! So why are you doing this, Peter? What are you trying to prove?"

He didn't answer, turning his back to her and unleashing his anger on the Telmarine soldiers.

After fighting a few more of Miraz's soldiers Adelaide looked around for anyone who needed help and, surprisingly, she found her mother in the battlefield fighting soldiers with her sword and whatever strength she had in her.

Amazed by her mother's skill to handle a sword, she didn't notice the Telmarine coming at her with his sword.

"Dela!" She heard Susan just in time to duck her head, the queen's arrow whooshing past her and piercing the Telmarine's heart.

"Thanks," Dela breathed out, helping Susan take down the men with her sword and Susan's arrows.

"Adelaide, the gate's starting to close," her mother's voice brought her attention to the castle's gate, which was held opened by Asterius.

Dela looked around helplessly, seeing how the Telmarines easily outnumbered their numbers, and she had no choice but to shout, "Retreat! Retreat, everyone!"

"What are you doing?" Susan looked at her with a confused look that quickly disappeared when she saw the minotaur holding up the gate.

"Peter may be the king, but these are my people, too." Adelaide said to Susan, the young queen meeting her green eyes, "I don't want to watch them die."

Agreeing with her, Susan ordered the Narnians, "Get out, move! Fall back!"

Not a moment later, Peter realized what was going on and he joined his sister to tell all the Narnians to retreat.

"Where's Caspian?" Susan asked, but Adelaide didn't know where he was.

"I'll find him!" Peter told them and ran off to look for him.

Adelaide also looked around for her mother, not finding her anywhere, and she retreated back into the castle.

"Where are you going?" Susan called after her worryingly.

"Don't worry about me," replied Dela. "Get them out!"

She found Isabela laying on the blood-covered ground and hurried over to her. "Mom?" Dela looked at the wound on the side of her stomach. She was trying to cover it up with her hand to keep the blood from flowing. "Mom, get up."

"Adelaide, you have to go," said her mom, only to shake her head no.

"I'm not leaving you here," Adelaide cried. Trying to stand her up without hurting her, she begged, "Come on, you have to get up." Isabela took her daughter's hand and closed her eyes. "Mom. Mom, please! _Please!_"

Caspian saw her on the floor with the woman in her arms and ran to her.

"She's still breathing, Caspian," she looked up at him, crying. "Please, help me get her out."

Looking at the state she was in, he didn't stop to ask her why or who the woman was as he swiftly picked Isabela in his arms and hoisted her onto a horse. Then, he helped Dela onto the horse with him before the gate closed.

With a look back, Adelaide felt a new wave of tears coming as her heart dropped to her feet at the sight of all the Narnians left to die behind the gate. They were her family, the ones that raised her with love for eighteen years and she was leaving them to die.

"I'm sorry," the girl whispered to them and buried her face in Caspian's back as he allowed her to wrap her arms around his waist and cry silently.

**A/N: Hehe, I was in a rush during the last chapter and forgot to bold my author's note at the end. ****But that doesn't matter because I got ELEVEN reviews! Oh my, they just keep adding up! Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review, you are all so amazing! :)**

**Did you guys like the little Caspian/Dela (Despian? Casdelaide? What should their ship name be?) part at the end? I know it's like really _really_ tiny but I considered it a Caspian/Dela moment, okay. **

**And if anyone wants to see what Adelaide is wearing during the castle raid, I have a Polyvore link to her outfits on my profile! After spending what I think what's safe to say hours searching, I finally decided that Isabela, Dela's mom, is going to be portrayed by Jennifer Morrison. **

**Thank you for reading! I hope you all have a great day/night! :)**


	10. White Witch's Daughter

**Review Responses: **

**_Lucy Greenhill_- Hi, thanks for reading and leaving a review! It's official then, Casdelaide it is. :) Hope you like the chapter, dear! **

**_the-mad-girl-with-a-book_- Thank you for reading and reviewing! And I will have Dela with Caspian, but that is going to take some time. :) In the meantime though, here's another chapter!**

**_grapejuice101_- I know, I feel so happy for Adelaide and her mom! And oh my god, yes!, there's going to be some problems and I can't wait to write that scene (sorry, can't give too much away). Thank you for reviewing, hope you like this chapter! :)**

**_Dalonega Noquisi_- Aww, you're so sweet! Thank you for liking the chapter and leaving a review! Don't worry, Dela is going to have her mom back. This chapter is all about her, so I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Haha, you think he was being a jerk then? Just wait until the chapter 10. **

**_lilacflower2_- I know I should be feeling sorry that I made you tear up but I can't 'cause I'm so happy that I did! Even if that doesn't make sense, it's true, and thank you for reading and reviewing! Hope you like this chapter as well! :)**

**_AnnabethDiAngelo_- Aww, you're so nice, thank you for feeling that way about my story _and_ Adelaide! I promise, I won't delete this story. It's here to stay! **  
><strong>Thanks again for reading and leaving a review, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9:<span>

The sky was weeping, a small drizzle greeting the dismal morning.

Caspian had long ago dismounted his horse and now silently led the way alongside Peter. Fine rain drops splashed on Dela's wounds every few seconds, fortifying the feeling of loss and pain as they neared Aslan's How.

Lucy awaited at the How's entrance with a welcoming smile that quickly disappeared from her features to be replaced with concern.

"What happened?" Her eyes grew sad when she looked at the small group behind Peter.

"Ask him," spat out Peter, not bothering to look at Caspian's direction as he continued walking.

"Me?" Caspian's eyes widened in surprise. "You could have called it off. There was still time."

Peter stopped to look at the prince, "No, there wasn't thanks to you. If you'd kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now."

"And, if you'd just stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!" retaliated Caspian, angry that he was the only one getting blamed here.

"You called us, remember?" Peter took a few steps closer to him.

Caspian's dark-brown eyes turned cold as he admitted, "My first mistake."

"No, your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people," Peter said with a derisive tone to his voice, backing away into Aslan's How.

Lowering herself from the horse, Adelaide nearly jumped from her skin as the dark-haired telmarine shouted with fury, "_Hey!_ I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

Although they were too busy fighting with each other to notice her, the strawberry-blonde shook her head at them, disappointed to watch them argue like a pair of little boys, and went to check on her mother.

Peter turned around to point at him, "You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to it than Miraz does!" Caspian pushed him aside, making his way to the How, but Peter wasn't finished talking, "You, him, your father... Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"

Hearing Peter talk about his father in such way, Caspian unsheathed his sword with an angry shout and Peter drew out his, both of them pointing their weapons at each others throats.

_"Enough!"_ Dela shouted before one of them could rip the other one's head off. Leaving Isabela in Glenstorm's arms, she stood between them, crying angry tears while she told them, "You two need to stop fighting at every chance you get!"

Peter and Caspian exchanged looks before lowering their swords, and listened to Adelaide. Her forest-green eyes were gray with sorrow as she looked at Caspian, "Spitting out hateful words is not going to help things get better." Turning to meet Peter's stormy blue eyes, she said, "If anything, it will only make things worse." She took in a breath and willed her tears to stop, surprising herself as she said to them with a strong voice, "We need to set our differences apart and learn how to work _together_, otherwise, what little is left of Narnia will crumble to dust."

Peter's features soften, taking his hand and wiping away the tears from her cold and pale cheeks, but she quickly pulled away with a frown letting him know that he wasn't forgiven.

Hearing the metal of Caspian's sword sing as he sheathed it, Dela turned to him but he was already walking towards the How's entrance.

Watching him go, her eyes landed on the small queen. A small ray of hope lit up her green eyes when she looked at the bright crimson bottle hanging lazily around the Valiant Queen's hips. "Lucy..."

She didn't say any more, the centaur stepping forward to show the dying woman in his arms, and Lucy ran to her with widened eyes.

Carefully, Glenstorm lowered Isabela and placed her on the stoned ground. Susan stepped closer to look at the bandaged cut on her side and gave Dela a questioning look.

The girl didn't reply, her hands shaking uncontrollably as Lucy knelt down next to her mom and poured one drop of the ruby red juice into her mouth. Adelaide didn't even notice she was holding Peter's hand until her mother gasped and opened her eyes and let him go to run to her arms.

"I was afraid to loose you again," Dela's words were muffled as she pressed her cheek against Isabela's hair.

"Never, Adelaide," she promised, her voice so much stronger than before.

Lucy's healing cordial had done a lot more than heal Isabela's wound. It had returned the light to her blue eyes, the tinge of rosy pink to her cheeks, the shimmering gold to her blond hair, and the strength to her bones.

Pulling apart from her daughter, she looked up at the four other kids and her heart almost leaped out of her chest.

_It couldn't be,_ her eyes widened and turned to the youngest of them.

"Lucy." The girl's brows drew together, giving the woman a slight shake of her head that she didn't understand. Adelaide's mother smiled, adding, "It's me, Isa-"

"Isabela?" Dela turned to Peter, a smile forming on his lips as her mother and him looked at each other in disbelief.

Her head began to hurt with the so many questions she had and stood dumbfounded as her mother hugged the Kings and Queens of Old.

"You know my mother?" They all turned and looked at her when she spoke.

"_Mother?_" Edmund gave Isabela a look as the others anxiously waited for an explanation.

* * *

><p>"You are the White Witch's <em>daughter<em>?" Adelaide sat at the table trying to understand how anything they were telling her was possible. "But that means I'm...," she trailed off, taking in the fact that Jadis was her grandmother.

_Grandmother!,_ Dela looked down at her barely touched food and breathed in.

Isabela took her daughter's hand as Dela slowly breathed out, Susan shaking her head, "I don't understand. What happened all those years we were gone? How did you end up locked in a dungeon?"

"Where is your magic?" Lucy questioned, looking up from the grapes on her plate to meet her friend's blue eyes.

Isabel sighed and began to talk, "A few years after you disappeared, a group of Telmarines arrived to Narnia. At first, we didn't think much of them, we had bigger problems to deal with. The Dark Age had weakened Narnia, there was little government left, arguments of who was going to take the throne-"

"Why didn't you?" asked Peter. "If anyone were to lead Narnia in our absence, it would've been you."

Isabela shook her head, "Even if I fought against my mother and helped you rule Narnia, I was still _her_ daughter, and there were people who didn't trust me- that were afraid of Jadis' blood to rule again."

There was a slight pause before Isabela continued to explain, "While we were driven to despair, the Telmarine population had started growing, getting stronger every second we grew weaker, and soon Narnia was being invaded."

Looking at Peter and knowing what he was thinking, she nodded, "We fought, long and hard, but without our Kings and Queens we lost hope and hid in the deepest part of the wood, too afraid to fight anymore. That stopped most of the Telmarines, but not all of them, and they finished with destroying Cair Paravel." There was anger in her voice now, as she remembered them taking the lives of her people.

Adelaide took her eyes away from them for a secons and glanced around the dining commons, her heart clenching when her eyes found Caspian sitting not far away from them and listening to what Isabela was saying. Knowing that he was probably blaming himself for all of what his people did years ago, Adelaide fought the urge to go to him and continued listening to her mother.

"For years, they hunted us down like beasts- and that's what most of us became. The animals no longer talked, trees no longer danced. They began to steal the magic from Narnia, but before it disappeared completely I gave almost all of what I had to the forest, where no Telmarine would ever enter."

"If you gave up your magic, then how are you still alive?" Susan asked, knowing that without magic Isabela wouldn't have lived this long.

"What little I kept was enough to keep me from aging and keep protecting my people," she answered and her eyes grew sad as she said, "but soon the Telmarines found out about the Witch in the Woods and her power. Before they could capture me, I cast a spell that would erase me, and any memory of me, from Narnia. The Narnians and Telmarines forgot abut me and my magic and I was born again into a Telmarine family. For seventeen years, I hid among them, until I had you, Adelaide."

Isabela smiled at her daughter, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, but it faded as she said, "After my Telmarine sister, Rosalia, took you to the Shuddering Wood, she was captured and thrown into a dungeon cell with me. When she told me that Aslan had kept you safe, I knew that things were going to change for the better and I promised myself to be there when they did."

"What happened to your sister?" Edmund asked as he put his goblet of water down on the table, getting looks from his siblings.

Even if it was pretty obvious, Isabela answered, "Rosalia gave up her life so I could see this day, and I thank her for that."

There was a moment of silence before the group of six started eating again. As they finished eating, Dela glanced behind Susan's shoulder and saw Caspian's seat empty.

**A/N: Who saw that coming? If you didn't, that's okay, because I didn't want you to. Oh man, I'm so excited to write the rest of the story but I won't be able to write in the next two/three days, so I thought it would be better if I gave you this chapter now than later. **

**And who else felt a little bit sad for Caspian? I think he needs a hug or something, I don't know I'm sure I'll come up with something for the next chapter. ;)**

**Thank you so much for reading/favorite-ing(?)/following/reviewing this story! Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up soon, we'll see how that goes. **

**Again, thanks for reading! I hope you all have a good day/night! :)**


	11. The Black Dwarf's Betrayal

Chapter 10:

Isabela's words ran through Caspian's mind in a constant loop as he walked down the How's tunnels. Although he hated to agree with Peter, the High King was right; his people had invaded Narnia. The Telmarines had taken the Narnian's home by force, destroyed it, and they had no right to claim this land as theirs. _He_ had no right to claim the throne, the prince realized as he observed the detailed paintings of the Kings and Queens of Old carved on the How's walls.

To the far right, a painting of a golden-haired girl not much taller than Queen Susan, with an intricate headpiece made of only tree leaves and twigs, and holding a long staff with a red jewel on top, was nearly all faded away. Much like the memory of the White Witch's daughter he realized as he continued to look at them, trying to settle down the knotted feeling in his stomach known as guilt.

"Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy?" Nikabrik's voice was heard as the dwarf walked up to Caspian with an irate stare. "The kings and queens have failed us, Jadis' daughter is out for Telmarine blood, and Lady Adelaide begins to doubt of your leadership. Not to mention, your army is half dead. Those that aren't will be soon enough."

"What do you want?" Caspian turned around to give Nikabrik a cold look as he was reminded of all the things he already knew. "Congratulations?"

The Black Dwarf was indifferent towards the prince's sarcasm as his voice lowered down with malign influence, "You want your uncle's blood. So do we. You want his throne. We can get it for you."

Distrustful, Caspian watched as Nikabrik began to walk away to the Stone Table room, but his curiosity won over as he hesitated for a second before following the dwarf.

* * *

><p>After having a nice conversation alone with her mother, Adelaide stripped off her armor and dressed in more comfortable clothing before going over to talk with Caspian.<p>

Call it another premonition, but not knowing exactly why, only that she needed to find out if the prince was fine, she looked for him in his room.

When no one answered the door, she felt a cold tremor down her back and her worry grew from a little sapling to a full-grown tree as she walked down the dimly lit passageways.

"Caspian, stop!" Peter's shout echoed throughout the How, putting an end to Adelaide's worry and replacing it with fear.

Quickly grabbing a flaming torch from the wall, she picked up her skirts and ran her way down the tunnel that led to the Stone Table room.

It took her all of two minutes to reach the room. Coming to a halt, she stared at the huge block of ice behind the Stone Table and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the image of the White Witch holding her hand through the ice out for Caspian.

As the scene unfolded before her and Peter pushed the Telmarine prince out of the White Witch's compulsion, Adelaide noticed Nikabrik holding up his knife to attack Queen Lucy on the ground. The girl let out a frightened cry, Dela looking over at Edmund fighting a werewolf and Trumpkin taking down a hag. Desperately, Dela's hands searched her dress for a weapon but she had left them all in her room. Being the only one who could help Lucy, she had no other choice and jumped in front of the Black Dwarf as his dagger drove into the side of her stomach.

Adelaide felt the explosion of pain in a second, but the tears that dropped down her green eyes were not caused by the pain. The hurt in her eyes came from Nikabrik's betrayal, the dwarf who raised her and she grew up to love as a father.

"Why?" she asked him as her fingers wrapped around the dagger in her stomach.

Before he could answer her, his black beady eyes went wide with shock as Trumpkin drove his sword through his back and he fell dead.

Dela looked at Trumpkin but her vision was blurrying, black spots filling the outer edge of her sight as Lucy gasped behind her, hearing her mother scream her name before she dropped to the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p>Isabela and Susan came running into the Stone Table room, completely horrified when they saw what was happening.<p>

Seeing the look on Isabela's face as Adelaide fell back with a dagger in her stomach, Susan touched the blonde's arm and said, "I'll take care of her," before she hurried over to her wounded friend.

Isabela stood frozen for a second, her eyes finally flickering up to the block of ice that contained Jadis inside. Seeing her mother again made Isabela's blood run cold and she quickly came up with a plan in her mind to destroy the White Witch.

Taking her sword and piercing it through the werewolf's back as Edmund kept him distracted, she looked up to the Just King, "Help me out, will you?" A silent understanding passed between them and Edmund gave her a firm nod. "Wait for my signal." Isabela nodded, too, and Edmund wanted to ask for what 'signal' but she was already pushing Peter out of the White Witch's way.

The whole room went silent when Isabela stepped inside the ice circle, the three remaining young men staring between the White Witch and her as Susan, Lucy, and Trumpkin took Adelaide.

Finally, Jadis shifted inside the ice with a cold chuckle, "Look at who we have here! My daughter; even better." A smirk spread across the witch's face when Isabela held out her sword threateningly in response. "Isabela, dear, one drop of your blood and you'll have everything you've wished for. Power, beauty, a kingdom. Just one drop and I can give you that and so much more."

Jadis reached out her hand to Isabela, who was pulled in by the magic inside the circle and began to lower her sword. The witch continued in the sweetest of voices, "It can be you and me again, Isabela. With a drop of your blood, you'll be a reigning princess alongside your mother. We can be the family you've always wanted- Grow up to be the next Queen of Narnia like me."

Isabela felt herself giving in but then she remembered her daughter, her friends, and all the awful things her mother-this witch- had done to her people.

Awakened, Isabela spat with fury, "I am _not_ like you. I will _never_ be like _you_! Now, Edmund!"

At this, Jadis lost her triumphant smile and she let out a cry as Edmund dug his sword through the block of ice from behind right into the White Witch's heart.

The ice began to crack, the woman inside throwing her head back and spreading her arms as big shards of ice fell down.

Isabela, Peter, and Caspian threw their arms over their heads to protect themselves from the explosion. Once the White Witch vanished with an angry scream and the block was nothing but melted ice, Edmund sheathed his sword at his hip.

The trio stood up from the ground brushing small pieces of ice off their bodies, and the dark-haired king eyed Peter with sarcasm in his voice before leaving, "Looks like you had it sorted."

Peter looked at Ed as he disappeared into the tunnels, forcing to turn to look at Isabela when she asked the two sovereigns with a tone that said she was trying to control her anger, "How the hell did this happen?"

Before Peter could shoot Caspian a dirty look, the young Telmarine took a small step forward with a guilty expression.

Isabela looked at the prince who bore the shame on his drooped shoulders and her eyes softened, interrupting the boy before he even said a word, "Don't worry, it's in the past now. I have to go see my daughter."

Immediately the boys' features changed and they grew concerned. Peter asking, "Is she all right?" at the same time Caspian said, "What happened to her?"

Isabela didn't have the time to explain, and the three of them hurried down the tunnels to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Lucy was tearing up, her thumb running up and down her healing cordial impatiently. She gave Adelaide one drop of juice a few moments ago and, still, there was no reaction on Dela's side.<p>

"Susan, it's not working...," the little girl stood up from the side of the infirmary's bed, looking at her sister with tears rimming her bright eyes.

Trumpkin ran a hand down his blonde beard nervously, "Have you tried giving her more?"

Susan stopped cleaning Dela's blood around the dagger (she suggested it was best to not pull it out) and looked up at Trumpkin from her chair, "No, I don't think that will help much. The cordial's juice is-"

"How is she?" The dark-haired queen was cut off by Isabela, who came rushing in with Caspian and Peter at her shoulders.

"She's white as a sheet." Peter's eyes were filled with fear as he looked upon Adelaide's pale skin and blue-purple lips. The blade in her stomach wasn't helping much either as he remembered who had cause all of this.

"Did you use your healing Cordial?" Caspian asked Lucy, eying the red bottle in her hands.

Peter turned to Caspian with new-found rage, "This is all your fault!"

Everyone was surprised by his outburst, but Caspian didn't seem to be taken back by the High King's words.

Right after Peter finished his last syllable Caspian exclaimed, his voice breaking a little, "You don't have to keep reminding me! I _already_ know that!"

Isabela stepped between them with raised hands and watery eyes, "Gentlemen, _please_. No one is to blame here, and if that is the case then those at fault are already dead. There is no worth in wasting time blaming and hating each other. You're a magnificent king, Peter, use your strength to lead your people instead of arguing. And Caspian, boy, you are _not_ your ancestor's wrongs. There _are_ good Telmarines out there, I'd one for a family. Don't let your uncertainty eat you alive."

"Well, now that that's settled..." Edmund entered the infirmary with the healer at his side, the tension in the room fading away as Ronnalus took a look at Adelaide.

"This is nothing I can't heal." The Red Dwarf spoke after a few minutes, a wave of relief coming out of everyone in the room at the news. "You did a good thing to keep the blade in position," Susan shifted at his words. If it were another situation, she'd be relishing her smart thinking, but unfortunately this was not the time as they continued listening to the healer, "But I will have to ask all of you to leave, your majesties. Lady Adelaide needs air and I'm afraid you are depriving her of it."

"Of course, Ronnalus," Peter nodded at the dwarf, his anger long gone, "any sign of consciousness on Adelaide's behalf and Isabela and I will be the first to know."

"Will do, my king, will do," the dwarf repeated as he rushed everyone out of his infirmary and started gathering his medical tools.

As they made their way out, Isabela heard Lucy mutter to herself as she studied her healing cordial, "Why didn't it work."

Leaning over, Isabela told her, "Adelaide's the granddaughter of the White Witch; she's magic, little one."

**A/N: I'm not even going to try and excuse myself for not updating sooner, but I promise I tried to make this chapter as long as I possible could to make up for my long absence. Nearly 2k words, I'm afraid I'll have to stop here with this chapter, but the ending is near and I'm super excited to write it! **

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked writing it. I'm sorry for not doing review responses in this chapter, but I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. But still, _thank you so so SO much for reviewing, following, adding to favorites, reading, and most importantly waiting for me this long!_ **

**As always, the outfit(s) my OC wears along with banner sets are on my Polyvore (link on my profile) if you want to check it out. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I hope you all have a good day/night! :)**


End file.
